magicitefandomcom-20200222-history
Bosses
Magicite has 12 bosses as of late. They are specific to their own biomes; only the Scourge can appear in more than one biome—they appear after 5 minutes if spent in any one district. Health is based on single player. Scourge Guardians Every Biome *HP much more than 100000 *ATK 9999 *Spawns vary, However not just one is spawned. 5 spawn at a time * Heals 100 HP every second * Can spawn in Town * Can pass through walls * Strategy - best to run but if you want to fight him then 5 Vial of Poisons will kill it Chicken King *Is very awesome. *Drops shrooms on death. *can be spawned in a village that has chickens (kill the chickens)' Tyrannox Forest Biome * 20% chance to unlock its hat upon beating him. * 100 health * Charges towards you and occasionally drops "toxic meteors" from the sky * Lesser boss Strategy - Swing repeatedly at its head while slowly backing away. Alternatively, jump over it when it charges, and swipe at it from behind. Percyl Forest Biome * 600 health * Drops nothing * Has three attacks: Percyl will either leap towards you, slide towards you on his stomach or just swing at you if you're close enough. * 100% chance of unlocking the Pirate Hat after defeating him. Strategy - When he slides jump over his head, when he leaps dodge backwards Alternate Strategy - Same as above, but when he jumps get as close to him as possible and swing at him with a melee weapon.. Alternate Strategy - In a high place, shoot arrows or use a Bolt wand. Ice Queen Tundra Biome *The Ice Queen has a 20% chance of unlocking the Frost Crown upon defeating her. *HP ~800 * Ice shards orbit her to act as a shield. * Drops - Ice gem, Mana Potions (Size varies),? Strategy - Melee is nearly impossible with out good timing. Shoot her with a ranged weapon until she dies. A dangerous yet somewhat viable strategy is to stand near her and use a sword to corner her into a wall. Giant Yeti Tundra Biome * Shoots giant snowballs that can pass through walls and runs after you. * HP (Please confirm) <100 * Can spawn on you (possible bug) * Lesser boss Strategy - Ranged is the only reliably viable way to go. Avoid the snowballs and boulders. Crystallised Hero Crystal Quarry Biome *Drops the Crystal Bow at a 20% chance (please confirm) *HP 700 Strategy - See above. Avoid all attacks, go in swinging, wait a bit, avoid attacks, swing = WIN. Broodmother Cave Biome * 400 health. * Spawns upon a player destroying 3 spider eggs in the cave. There may be a possibility of spawning after two destroyed eggs. *Has the ability to go through walls. *20% chance to unlock the Spider Egg hat upon defeating her. *Drops - 0-2 small HP potions. Strategy - Wait for her to move, then attack when she's sitting still, try and get it over your head, so it goes above and beneath you ( try on the platforms ) Alternate Strategy - Shoot her with arrows and dodge away. She has no range, Or use Jelly Sword. The Skeleton King Dungeon Biome * 600 Health * The Skeleton king has a 100% chance of unlocking the skeleton king hood upon defeating him. * He shoots a fast fireball at you and then charges like the bee. After the charge, he stands (floats?) still so you can get an attack in. * Two or more of them can spawn in one biome at the same time. * Drops - ? Strategy - Get a ranged weapon, shoot him until he dies, focus on not getting hit by the projectiles more than hitting him. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes in odd directions and the floor, and can thus sometimes be a pain to hit consistently. Black Dragon Volcano Biome *Can pass through walls like the Broodmother. *HP - ~1000 *Attacks by shooting 3 purple balls that do 8 damage each (each ball moves at a random speed), and also charges slowly. *Upon defeat, unlocks the Black Dragon hat. Strategy - Shoot with ranged attacks (fireball helps as it can go through walls) until he dies, focus on dodging the fiery balls and bolts more than damage. Very similar to killing normal dragons, but easier to hit (he doesn't randomly fly into walls, as they do). You can also try to get underneath and use a Bolt wand. Commander Crater Biome *Shoots a fast projectile. *HP 1500 * It jumps whilst shooting. * Stays at a distance. * Drops a Laser Sword which deals 75 damage, swings fast but has short range. Strategy - Shoot with ranged attacks or magic, as melee is very difficult to efficiently damage the boss, a recurring trend. Axelark III Related to Axelark and Axelark Jr, his sassy father and grumpy grandfather Every Biome outside of a town He is summoned through the use of the Spirit Gem, which can be bought in the town for 2000 gold, and can be used in any biome except towns. His attack pattern is like that of the Broodmother; he will move toward you at a slow speed. He moves slower and stops more frequently than the Broodmother, but the pauses are shorter. He summons blades which move toward you in a similar pattern, making more blades as his health dwindles, to a maximum of 4 (confirmed) Sword does 7 damage per. hit. Health - ~4000 (Please confirm) Strategy - As you can summon him, find a good room (Preferably a loop) with minimal hazards. You will want maximum space to manoeuvre, as there will be many things flying towards you. Ranged attacks are recommended, as it is very difficult to get close enough for a sword. Upon defeating this boss, the Spirit race will be unlocked. The Spirit is great for melee, starting with a Goldium Sword, +5 HP and +15 ATK. Scourge Wall The Scourge Lair The Scourge Wall is the last boss of the Magicite and is only found in the Scourge Lair. The Scourge Wall will slowly move across the screen, left to right, and shoots purple projectiles at and around the player. After the Scourge Wall is defeated, you win the game. Health - 4000 Don't bother with melee unless you are trying to unlock a race/hat/companion. Because Melee is VERY HARD for a new Magicite player. Tip: Kill everything first,then kill the Wall.Category:Boss Category:Rarest powerfull swords